


Terrible with the heat

by katielee002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Weather, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: Supercorp fic! Inspired by the horrendous humidity in NYC lately. Some humor, lemons (kind of), and fluff!





	Terrible with the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the horrendous humidity that hit NYC a few weeks ago; I was additionally plagued without AC so...this fic came about.

Temperatures were running at a record high for National City; had been for the last few weeks. Paired with a stifling humidity, there was not a moment of dry clarity.

 

The woman swallowed, thirsty. Droplets of moisture appeared on her neck, seemingly from thin air. Beads of perspiration slowly slid down towards her chest, leaving glistening rivulets on the white skin. Everything was sticky. Stray hairs were plastered uncomfortably to the nape of her neck; no amount of hair product could salvage that.

 

Lena Luthor did terrible with the heat.

 

"Ice spear." she murmured from where she lay, cheek stuck to the glass of her desk.

 

A small clear, perfectly-cut ice cube slid across the surface and bumped into her cheek, a cool mist wafting upwards from it. Lena glanced at it and laughed weakly, still not moving.

 

"That's not an ice spear." She quipped.

 

A voice chuckled affectionately, the slightest of breezes betraying her arrival.

 

"Where was I supposed to put it? Make a hole in your floor?"

 

Lena sighed as a cool hand came to rest on her neck, a respite of cool mist falling as tiny ice crystals drifted from the newly-frosted ceiling.

 

"You could've..." Lena moaned as Kara pressed her palm more strongly into her neck. "C-Could've crafted a stand to go with it.... _ _nngh__." She shivered as Kara licked the condensation from behind her ear.

 

"I guess..." Kara blew a breath of cold air near Lena's ear, causing her to moan and tense up. "I'll do that next time." She finished with a kiss to her neck.

 

Lena flushed furiously as she felt herself come a little bit from all of the.... stimulation. She bit back a gasp as she tried to hide the spasms of her body.

 

"Fuck." She cursed in her head as she felt the smirk emanating from Kara's face.

She could feel her... arousal dripping down her thighs of her already-soaked clothes.

 

Lena whimpered as felt the very strong, very naked body of her wife lift her hips from where they were stuck to the leather office chair; the soft screeching of the plastic wheels across the wood floor as Kara carelessly pushed it aside.

 

In a few soft kisses, Kara had relieved Lena of her clothing...a great feat in and of itself, Lena thoughts, due to the bad marriage of humidity, sweat, and well-fitting clothing.

 

A strong arm snaked itself around Lena's waist, slowly easing her naked torso onto the frosted glass table top. Lena squeaked in minor protest, goosebumps breaking out over her skin, her nipples stiffening. But a firm press of Kara's finger pads against her abdomen shushed her.

 

Kara relinquished her hold on Lena's waist to run her hands up to Lena's, interlocking their fingers as she let her weight press into Lena's back.

 

Lena trembled. Kara's nipples were stiff...and rubbing against her back.

 

"We need to cool you down, babe." Kara whispered as she pressed her hips into Lena's and pushed forward, causing Lena to notice a certain sensation.

 

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as she realized the cool sensation that was gently rubbing between her thighs.

 

Her mind fogged, her pupils dilated as she squeezed their interlaced fingers and canted her hips backwards and downwards.

 

"Babe" She whimpered as her legs started to tremble.

 

"Shhhh, it's okay, Lee. I got you." Kara soothed, nuzzling into the space behind Lena's ear.

 

Kara gently eased Lena onto her back, leaning over to smooth a few plastered hairs from Lena's brow.

 

"Leave it to me." she whispered, slowly pressing forward.

 

Lena cried as the cold toy slowly made its way deeper into her walls.

Tears of relief leaked from her eyes as Kara thrust the rest of the toy inside, swallowing her moans with deep kisses.

 

“ _ _Nngh!__ ” Lena moaned as Kara began to thrust.  

 

**

 

The sun was setting in the windows of the CEO’s office. The pair had moved to the couch; Lena, still very naked, was laying in Kara’s equally naked lap, staring blankly up at the Kryptonian who had a silly grin plastered on her face.

 

Lena reached up a hand to caress Kara’s cheek, causing her to nuzzle into her palm.

“I think you broke me, darling.” She chuckled loosely, body tingling as Kara ran a hand through her hair.

 

Kara laughed as she leaned down to kiss Lena’s forehead languidly.

 

“But now you’re relaxed.” She resumed threading her fingers through Lena’s hair.

 

“Aaaand we’re buck naked in my office in broad daylight and Jess could walk in at any time…” Lena drawled lazily, though she didn’t seem overly concerned.

 

Lena pulled herself up to a sitting position, cuddling into Kara’s side. Kara’s wrapped around her waist, the two basking in the afterglow.

 

“...I gave Jess the rest of the day off.” Kara stated quietly, drawing her thumbs on Lena’s forearm. This made Lena chortle.

 

“...Oh really?” She sat up to face Kara. She cupped Kara’s face in her hands and nuzzled her nose against Kara’s, planting a few lazy kisses.

 

“...I thought she worked for me.”

 

Kara laughed as she chased after Lena’s lips, hands sliding down the bare of Lena’s back.

 

“I was… _super_ convincing.” Her grin grew as her touches turned into a tickle attack.

 

Lena squealed as she fought a losing battle against the Kryptonian that was maneuvering her onto her back.

 

“...really.” Lena threw back breathlessly as she found her breath, staring affectionately up at Kara. Lena rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her downwards.

 

“Dork.” She snorted as she felt Kara relax on top of her.

 

“Your dork.” Kara retorted as the two met for a soft kiss.

 

 


End file.
